Corey And Topanga 5 years later living in NY Inclu
by Sichy
Summary: After the last episode the gang moves to NY. See what happens 5 years later! Shawn, Angela,Corey, Topanga, Eric, and more
1. Chapter 1

THis is my version of Corey and Topangas life after they moved to Ny

**Chapter 1 **

Corey and Topanga have been working hard to save money...Topanga is always dropping hints about wanting a baby.

Shawn and Angela got married

Eric opened a resteraunt and is dating a pediatrician named Heather who used to work in his resteraunt (note; Heather was Erics first girlfriend in season 1)

Rachel and Jack live together in Houston

Topanga was pretty nervous. Her period was almost three weeks late. "Nothing to be worried about," she told herself. She had wanted a child for a really long time. She and corey had been married for almost 5 years. Besides this would be something that would get her mind off her mom.

Her mom was succumbing to breast cancer, she knew it. After all the fighting her mom had a relapse, and it didnt look pretty. But never mind that she told herself...

She was really nervous about how Corey would react. There were 2 possibilities.

1. He would flip out. 2. He would take it really well. She was hoping for number 2.

Corey knew that she wanted a baby, but to be on the safe side she wasnt going to tell him just yet. She would tell angela instead.

She called Angela to ask her to come over, she had news. Angela came over right away.

" WHats up sweetie?' she asked she was a little curious and Topanga was acting a little jumpy pacing the small width of her dining room.

"so i had a doctors appointment this morning, and well..." she stopped

'and what happened?" asked Angela, "You don't have breast cancer like your mom do you?" Angela was really nervous..

"No No!!" cried Topanga, "Nothing like that...actually...I'm pregnant'

"What!!! Oh My god thats amazing...I'm so happy for you." Cried Angela hopping out of her seat giving her best friend a big hug.

"The thing is I have'nt told Corey yet... I'm a little nervous i mean hes doing great at work, and you know what happens to Corey when he finds out something new...he sort of flips out."

"Its ok," Angela assured her, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"I hope so" Topanga sighed. "Now Promise you wont tell anyone. I got to go see my mom, I am going to tell her the news."

"Ok you do that girl, and don't worry too much about Corey."

THis is my first FanFic! Please be nice, and write reviews. And plaese tell me if it sounds realistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela was so excited to tell Shawn. She knew that she had promised Topanga that she wouldn't tell anyone. But Shawn wasn't anyone.

She and Shawn had been doing really well. After she got back from Paris, they had a rocky start. They dated for another year and then Shawn popped the question at Christmas dinner.They had been married for over a year now. She was writing for National Geographic, and he was writing for a poetry Journal and an editing company for extra cash on the side.

Shawn was sitting at his desk editing the newest article his boss had given him. He had just got a promotion and was going to tell Angela.

Angela burst through the door.

"Shawn.." (he kissed her)

Held in his embrace she said "I have great news,"

"Me too!" Shawn said.

"you first" Angela insisted.

"Okay...I got premoted, I'm going to be the chief editor of the Traveling Magazine, its going to be a great oppurtunity to go and see the world, and not worry about money. " Shawn said in his soft tone.

"Wow honey thats great! I'm so happy for you" Said Angela beaming.

"Well what was your news?" Shawn inquired,

"well... uhh... Topanga is pregnant."

Shawn dropped his arms from around Angela's slender waist.

"I'm not supposed to have told anyone, being that she found out today..." Angela said a little surprised at Shawns reaction.

"Does Corey know?"

"No," Angela said still surprised "How do you think hes going to take it?"

"I dont know, but I hope he doesnt flip out and scare Topanga." Shawn Sighed.

Please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Topanga planned to surprise Corey with a romantic dinner. It was the only way she could imagine telling him the news of their child. She was so excited. A baby that was hers and Coreys was the best thing she could imagine.

As she finished setting the table Corey walked in. Carrying his blueprints for his next building he dropped them on the table and started wrenching off his tie.

This was the usual routine.

Topanga came and helped him take off his tie and gave him a kiss. She could feel his muscles relaxing and the tension dripping away.

"I made us a special dinner." Topanga said leaning her head against his chest.

"MMMM...I thought I smelled something good." Corey said giving her head a kiss.

They sat down and Topanga asked Corey about his day.

After a little explaining he said "I think i may have found us our new apartment."

"Really!!" Topanga was ecstatic, this would be perfect. "How many bedrooms?" She asked.

"Two." Corey Replied concentrating on the spaghetti staying on his food.

"Well a two bedroom may be a little cramped for the three of us," Topanga said, staring at Corey.

Corey looked up from his spaghetti, "The three of us?"

Their eyes met. Corey had a questioning look.

"Yea Core...I'm pregnant."

Coreys face brightened and jumped out of his seat. "Seriously?!?!.. Oh my god, This is great!!!" He came over and gave his wife a big kiss on the lips.

Topanga sighed a sigh of relief. "I was so nervous how you would react." She said nestling her head against Corey's chest.

Corey gave his wife a peck on the head. "Of course I'm happy. I'm sorry this hasn't happen sooner, five years is a long time to wait to have a baby."

"I'm happy you feel that way," Topanga said and gave him another kiss.

Corey could now feel all her tension melting away, as Topanga started kissing him.

So what do you think so far???


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Corey took out his blackberrie, and texted Shawn. Every morning he and Shawn went on either a bike ride or running, their wives insisted.

He told Shawn to meet him at their usual entrance at Central Park West.

He was going to tell Shawn that he was going to be a father in less than 9 months. The thought was daunting. Last night at dinner he feigned such great happiness. He knew that this is what Topanga wanted. He always picked up the not-so-subtle hints about a baby.

Shawn was there smiling at the entrance of the park.

"Hello Daddyo" Shawn said in his soothing voice. '

"How the hell did you know!?!?!?!?!" Corey yelled. A woman looked at him with a weird frown. "Whuchya looking at lady???"

Shawn laughed, this was the typical Corey.

Once Corey finished his staredown with the woman he remembered what he was saying. "So how did you know?" serious this time.

"Topanga told Angela who told me, I figured you took it well because I didnt hear from you last night, and Angela didn't hear from Topanga."

"I'm surprised how well i pretended to take it." Corey said and stopped jogging. "I'm so nervous-I mean I'm going to be a dad. How did that happen???"

"Corey do I have to explain the waffle story again?" Shawn sorta joked.

Corey smiled. Good ole Shawnie.

"I'm happy though, we've been waiting for this for a while. I knew the day would come some day. Plus this will probably make Topanga much happier. I mean, her moms cancer has been a real downer for her."

"Yeah," said Shawn, he didnt want to think about Topangas mom. He started jogging again

Short I know. Hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The first monthes of her pregnancy had gone pretty smoothly. But Topanga and Corey still hadn't told the Matthews, including Eric. Unfotunatley Eric could not be trusted, and had utterly failed keeping secrets.

Christmas was coming up, and Corey and Topanga were having the family at their apartment so that Topanga could spend Christmas with her mom.

Everyone was pitching in due to Topanga's everlasting feeling of nausea.

That weird gut feeling of nervousness didn't help with the nausea. Topanga was so nervous to tell the Matthews about her pregnancy. Ever since her proposal to Corey at graduation Topanga has always felt Amy, as Corey's mom, had an ill feeling towards Topanga since she took her son.

The whole family had gathered in Corey and Topanga's small dining room. Eric and his girlfriend Heather, Shawn and Angela, Feeny, Amy, Alan, Josh and Morgan.

It was quite a squash, Joshua spilled and created chaos.  
Amy a bit flustered say "You guys are going to need a bigger dining room!!!"  
Corey and Topanga looked at each other, it was perfect timing to break their news.  
"Well we have a bigger dining room in our new apartment." Corey said his eyes twinkling. He grabbed Topanga's hand under the table.  
This was news to Amy and Alan who looked up from cleaning up Joshua's mess.  
"Why are you getting a new apartment, I thought you're lease ends next year." Said Alan, who was always apprehensive about his son and daughter-in-laws living arrangements after what happened when their honeymoon ended.  
"Well, Topanga and I thought we're going to need a new apartment before the baby arrives."  
That caught everyones attention, everyone except Eric who was having alot of fun eating his turkey. Shawn and Angela were smiling.

A little bit of silence. Topanga squeezed Corey's han  
"Oh my God!!! Thats great!!! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Cried Amy who jumped out of her seat to give Topanga a hug.

Topanga sighed a sigh of relief.  
Finally eric caught on. "Good Job Cor! Look what you did now!"  
Everyone was laughing, Feeny had a huge grin on his face. Joshua was doing flips on the couch, and Morgan was texting all her friends that she was going to be an aunt.  
Topanga and Corey were so happy. It was perfect. Just as they had imagined.

The dinner table had been cleared. People were going off to their own apartments. Feeny was staying at Shawn and Angela's, Morgan at Erics, Amy Alan and Joshua were staying at Corey's.  
Topanga, looking exhausted after her eventful night, gave Corey a kiss and headed off to bed.  
Joshua had fallen asleep on the floor, so Corey picked him up and set him tenderly down on the couch, and tucked the blankets around him.  
Turning around Corey saw his father watching him, with a smile across his face. Corey walked into the kitchen and his dad followed him.  
"You know, you're going to be a great dad."  
Corey smiled, it was amazing to hear that from his father. Though he may have not admitted it, Corey always admired his father's parenting skills.  
"Thanks Dad. You make it seem easy." Corey said, taking out the cookies from the pantry.  
"Oh its not easy. But you'll see, Fatherhood has some great advantages. Especially grandkids, even though I am far too young to be a grandfather."  
Corey laughed, and poured 2 glasses of milk. He handed one to Alan, and the two Matthews sat down drinking their milk and cookies like they had done when Corey was younger.

This is my favorite chapter so far.  
Tell me what you think l\please write reviews!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Corey was stressed. This was not unusual due to the events going on his life at the moment.He had a design for his architecture firm due wednesday, his wife was moody and pregnant. He was moving in less than a month. And unfortunatly his mother -in-law was not doing well.  
He felt bad also, because he was missing the doctors appointment, and hopping a flight to LA for a business meeting. This appointment was crucial, because the sex of the baby would be announced. Corey was hoping that when Topanga found out, she would tell Angela, who would tell Shawn, who would tell Corey. He knew his wife wanted to surprise him.  
He and Topanga had discussed the baby's gender.  
Topanga thought it was a girl and Corey a boy. Neither of them really cared what gender the baby was, as long as it was healthy.

BACK IN NYC

Dr. Levin walked into the room.  
"Hi Topanga!" she greeted her patient. "No Corey this time?"  
"No," Topanga replied, "hes on a business trip."  
"Okay. Ready to find out the sex of your baby?"  
Topanga nodded eagerly.

Corey was really frustrated. His meeting didnt go as well as he hoped. Maybe it was due to the fact his eyes kept going to his cell, waiting for the text from Shawn. He never received any text.

Nervous, he pressed 3 on his speed dial. The phone rang.

"Hi" Shawn whispered. He knew it was Corey, "WHy the hell are you calling me at a quarter to one in the morning?"  
"Shoot!" Corey exclaimed. "Forgot that there's a 3 hour time difference... Well youre up now... Did you find out for me??" Corey asked eagerly.  
"No. Sorry. She didn't mention it. Maybe she didnt find out afterall."  
"Yea maybe..." Corey's voice trailed. "Okay well thanks anyways Shawnie. Good Night."

"You didn't tell him did you? " asked Angela groggily .  
"No of course not." Shawn replied. And went right back to sleep.

Corey paid the cab driver, and got out in front of his building.  
"What a crummy building" Corey thought. He was so glad he was moving the three of them to a nicer building.  
He walked up 3 flights of stairs, dragging his suitcase behind him.  
He walked into his apartment. Something was different. The walls had been painted pink. Everything was pink. Confused he called "Hey sweetie! I'm home."  
Topanga was also wearing pink...  
Then it hit him. He looked at his wife who just stood there smiling, realizing that Corey just got it.  
"We're having a girl!!!!"  
They embraced, and kissed.  
Corey was happy.

Like it?  
Let me know!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Corey and Topanga were packing everythig. They had planned to move out in the next 3 weeks.  
Topanga was carrying a full box from the bedroom.  
"I'll take that." Corey said taking the box.  
"Just because I'm pregnant doeant mean that I can't carry anything." She said smiling lowering herself onto the couch.

She was close to six monthes pregnant. Her baby bump showing, and the feeling of constant kicking.  
"Corey come here and feel this..." She called.  
Corey came and put his hand on his wifes belly. He felt his daughter kick. It was a great feeling. He looked up at his wife, and smiled. He couldnt believe that in three monthes he would be a father.

He leaned in and kissed his wife. She smiled, resting her head on Corey's shoulder.

"It's great to see Corey like this" She thought to herself. Lately her husband had been a bit distracted.  
The phone rang. Topanga grabbed the phone before Corey could.

"Hello." Topanga said, eyes set on Corey, smiling.  
Suddenly the color drained from Topangas face and the smile dissapeared.  
"o-oh..ok...I'll be right over." Topanga stuttered. Hanging up.

"Whats wrong?" Corey asked a little worried.

"...umm...it's my mom...Th-They dont think..." Topanga starting sobbing.

Corey just held his wife and cradled her like a baby.

Shawn walked in from work. His new job was amzing. Perfect for him in every way.

"Hey baby I'm home!!" He called out to his wife.

Angela met him in the kichenette.

"I've got some news. My boss wants to send me off to Africa for a peice. Theres a possibilty that you can come along." She said looking at the spot on the counter that was really there.

"Thats Great!!!" Shawn said. "When would we leave?"

"Next Week..."

THats when Shawn got nervous, he wanted to go with his wife, he wouldnt feel comfortable with her there alone. On the other hand he couldnt really leave work.

His thoughts were interupted by the ringing of the phone.

Angela picked it up.

"My gosh...We'll meet you at the hospital..." Angela said nervously. Hanging up the phone she looked at Shawn.

"Topangas mom is at the end...They dont think shes going to make it..." Angela said this, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lets go.." Shawn said putting on the infamous leather jacket

Corey had called his parents, Jedidiah, and Angela. They were all on their way to the Hospital. Corey hated hospitals, but Topanga had always been there to tell him it's going to be okay. Except when Joshy was born, but that was a different story. Now he would have to be that support system to Topanga.

Topanga was sitting by her mom. Waiting for the worst. She looked horrible, biting her lip and looking exhausted.

Corey realized that Topanga just needed to be alone with her mom. She needed space, and Corey felt tgat was pretty easy to provide.

Shawn and Angela stepped out of the elevator. Soon Amy and Alan, and Jedidiah arrived. Jed soon ran in to be with his ex-wife and daughter.

HOURS LATER

Corey looked up from his hands that he had been wringing for the last hour. Jed had been bringing them reports on Chloe's conditon. However, now his face looked tear stained and he too was wringing his hands.

Corey got up.

"Sh-She's gone...Never regained conciousness..."

Corey ran to the room in which Chloe had been staying and found his wife sitting on the chair rocking from all the sobbing.

Once again he held her close, the tears starting to trickle down his face.

What do you think?Write a review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That was Miserable..." Corey thought to himself.  
Everything was miserable, the funeral, the car ride to and from Philly, the family and friends who came to give their condolences.  
Now they were home, hopefully things would go back to normal.  
Topanga had head off to the bedroom probably to crawl into bed and be miserable just like she had done in his parents house.  
He tip toed into the bedroom.  
"Hey sweetie..." he half whispered. Topanga was in the bed with her clothes on. THat was never a good sign.   
"look," He continued. "you want anything I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." he said lying down placing his hand on his wife belly.  
She turned toward him. Nestling her head into the nape of his neck "I'm sorry, I-I miss her...And-And the the worst part is, she's not going to meet our baby." She said this between sobs.  
Corey carressed her head. "How about you get some rest, you're probably exhausted." He started taking off her clothes, she smiled weakly. "At least it was a smile" Corey thought.  
She dozed off pretty quickly. Corey tip toed out of the room.  
Someone knocked on the front door. Checking to see that the bed room door was closed, he opened the front door it was SHawn. He let himself in.  
"How is she doing?" Shawn asked, looking down at the floor.  
"She's sad and tired... I'm really worried about her, this can't be healthy for the baby..." His voice trailed off, he didnt really want to think about it.   
"Look, I acctually came here to tell you some news..." He paused and Corey looked up. "...Angela was offered to station in Africa for two weeks. I'm going to go with her, but I wanted to check if its ok with you..." He eyed Corey.   
"Shawn...It's not like you have to ask my permission...Even though I am quite flattered. " Corey said in his goofy way.  
"I just wasnt sure...I thought since..." His voice trailed off.  
"Nahh...Don't worry about us. We're going to be okay."   
"Kay man... if you need anything though I'm here for ya man."  
Corey stood up and gave Shawn a high five hug. 

Bad ending I know...  
any suggestions


End file.
